Belum ada Judul
by Ovia
Summary: Yukimura sakit...Sasuke 'n Masamune harus ngejaga doi...wew...apa yg bakal terjadi? Setting : ada di Jepang modern...R&R, please...btw, judulnya msh blom ada...ma'ap and enjoy ! UPDATED ! CHAP. 3 is HERE !
1. Chapter 1

FanFic tentang…ergh…ya, gitu deh. Gara-gara baru 2 hari suka jadi agak merasa bersalah buat nulis (ato ngetik) fanfic ini. Tapi, yah, biarkanlah. Udah lama ga mulis fanfic nih, jadi ma'ap yah kalo agak engga enak di baca…

Disclaimer: CAPCOM … kayaknya sih bener…

* * *

Suatu siang, di sebuah sekolah di Tokyo, Jepang, tepatnya di kelas SMA 2-B, yang murid-muridnya terkenal pintar, unik dan bin-ajaib, pelajaran yang dibenci hamper semua murid-murid di kelas tersebut sedang berlangsung. Entah kenapa, pelajaran yang menarik ini, yaitu matematika, jadi super membosankan bagi kelas itu. Di kelas tersebut, ada murid yang tidak bodah dan juga tidak terlalu pintar, bernama Sanada Yukimura. Yukimura adalah murid yang hanya pintar dalam pelajaran bahasa dan olahraga. Sedangkan yang lainnya nilai-nilainya selalu pas-pasan. Biasanya ia selalu bersemangat, tetapi hari ini tidak.

"Ueh…hrgh…philekh sialhg…kok pake nyerang-nyerang gue segala seeh?" piker Yukimura.

Ia lalu mencoba untuk tidur, tapi berhubung sang guru mempunyai suara bagaikan seorang penyanyi orkestra, jadi suaranya agak besar dan agak menyakitkan telinga (Soalnya gurunya juga suka nyanyi tiba-tiba di kelas). Hal ini benar-benar membuat kepala Yukimura sakit seperti di tusuk jarum, "ckitt-ckitt, ckitt-ckitt", begitulah suaranya (lho, kok seperti di iklan obat sakit magh, ya?)

Sarutobi Sasuke, seorang murid di kelas tersebut, yang adalah teman baik Yukimura, melihat temannya. Melihat temannya itu , ia berkata di dalam hatinya," Dasar bego. Kan udah gue bilangin kalo lagi ujan deras ga boleh main air. Ini lagi, pake nyebur ke sungai segala. Pake alasan : "Masa muda itu ga boleh di sia-siakan! Itu kata Bokap gue!". Iye, iye, gue ngerti. Tapi 'kan bukan begini maksudnya. Hehh, udah nyebur ke sungai, pake nyari ikan lagi. Bener-bener primitif nih anak."

Di sisi lain, ternyata Yuki juga di perhatikan oleh seorang ‚'preman kelas' yang bernama Date Masamune. Mata Kiri(ato kanan)-nya selalu ditutup karena sudah copot akibat cacar. Masamune adalah rival Yukimura sejak kelas 4 SD. Sampai sekarang pun masih sering berkelahi tanpa dendam.

Melihat rivalnya tersebut Masamune berpikir," Wah...nih anak kenapa? Kok lemes begitu? Abis kerja rodi apa? Kalo di diemin begitu bisa mati kali yah? Eh, kok gue jadi mikirin dia seh? Weks! Udah, udah! Gue masih normal. Cukup, Masamune! Fokus belajar. Kan kali ini harus rengkin 10 biar bisa dapet PS 3 dari erh...lho, dari siapa ya? Kok gue lupa,? Dari, erh............" Masamune pun akhirnya mencoba untuk mengingat orang yang berjanji kepadanya tentang PS 3 tersebut.

Setelah waktu berjalan dengan sangat super duper lama, tiba-tiba bel sekolah berbunyi, tanda waktunya pulang sekolah. Mendengar suara merdu bel tersebut, para murid-murid bersorak gembira (kecuali si Yuki) karena setelah mereka angkat kaki dari sekolah tersebut, akhirnya libur musim dingin!!! (Ada ngak yah? Di Taiwan sih kayaknya ga ada deh .. ato saya yang ngacok ye?)

Yukimura pun menghela napas yang panjang dan beranjak dari kursinya. Ia lalu menyeret tas ranselnya dan keluar dari kelas seeperti orang mabuk. Sewaktu sudah dekat dengan pintu, tiba-tiba rombongan anak-anak cowok dari kelas itu lari keluar dari kelas dan menabrak Yukimura. Alhasil, kepala Yuki pun terbentur dengan pintu.

"AADAAOWHH!!! B******, kalian. Terhkhutukh kaliaaaa......erhhh" kata Yuki yang akhirnya merasa lemas dan terjatuh. Untungnya Sasuke dengan cepat menopang temannya itu layaknya seorang PMR.

Melihat temannya itu, ia bertanya dengan cemas," Woi..! Loe kenapa? Lagi pilek, 'kan? Hayo! Ngaku! 'Kan udah gue bilangin jangan maen ai..." sebelumia dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya tersebut, Yukimura memotong dan berkata," Ah...Bawel loe. Erh...eh, tolong temeninh gue pulang dong. AACHOO! Please!"

Sasuke dengan kesal pun mengangguk. Lalu ia melihat ke arah Masamune yang sedang membereskan bukunya itu dan berkata," Oi, Mas, temenin gue nemenin si Yuki pulang yah?! Loe kan bawa mobil hari ini, iya kan?"

Masamune yang sedang membereskan bukunya sambil bersiul itu berhenti bersiul dan membereskan buku dan melihat Sasuke dengan wajah seperti seorang kakek sihir yang baru dapet jerawat baru di mukanya. Preman itu lalu berkata," Heh!!! Loe udah minta tolong ga pake kata 'tolong' lagi. Udah itu make manggil gue dengan Mas? Cari mati kah kau ???? Heh ??! Heh???!"

Sasuke yang kaget dan takut bo'ongan itu lalu membalasnya dengan sabar," Iye, Mas...amune. Please, tolong, pai duo, onegai, temenin gue nganter Yuki pulang yah..?! loe kan orang yang baik. Iya, enggak? Si Yuki kayaknya lagi pilek tingkat tinggi deh. Bisa bahaya kalo engga di bawa pulang."

Akhirnya Masamune setuju dengan Sasuke. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka keluar dari ruang kelas dan berjalan ke tempat parkir sekolah. Melihat Masamune berhenti di depan mobil Ford Mustang berwarna biru metallic dengan dua garis putih di kap mobilnya, Sasuke terpesona dan berkata di dalam hatinya," WUIISHH! Mantab , mbok! Ford Mustang, uey! Wah, pasti mahal tuh. Kok bisa-bisa aja si Masamune punya mobil beginian?"

Tetapi kekaguman Sasuke hanya sebentar dan ia langsung ilfeel (Ilang Feeling) setelah mendeengar Masamune berkata," Hah…kapan gue punya mobil kayak gini." dan berjalan kembali. Si Ninja sekolah itu pun mengikuti Masamune dengan hati yang agak kesal karena mobil tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian, Masamune mengambil kunci mobil dari tas sekolahnya dan menuju ke mobil yang (juga) berwarna biru metallic. Mobil Masamune ternyata adalah Mazda 3, bukan Ford Mustang, ato Chevrolet Camaro, ato Nissan Fairlady, ato Mazda RX-7 ato…(udah, cukup! Nih Author kok jadi ngomongin mobil seh?). Rasa ilfeel Sasuke pun terobati dengan melihat mobil Masamune karena (di fanfic ini) ia sangat suka mobil-mobil balap, apa lagi Mazda dan Nissan.

Masamune lalu membuka pintu mobilnya dan duduk di driver-seatnya. Sasuke lalu memasukan Yukimura ke passenger-seat di belakang.

"Erh…gue tiduran aja." Kata Yukimura dengan manja.

"HAH?! Enak aja! Engga! Entar kita ditilang tau! Loe mau pulang ke kantor polisi?" sahut Sasuke dengan tegas sambil membangunkan tubuh Yukimura.

"Ah? Kantor Pos? Enggak mau. " Balas Yukimura sambil kebali duduk dan memakai sabuk pengaman. Jawab aja udah salah tuh.

Sasuke lalu duduk di passenger-seat di depan. Ia lalu menanyai Masamune," Eh, loe tau rumah si Yukimura kan ? "

Maamune berpikir cukup lama dan berkata, "Enggak tau…Loe tau ? "

Sasuke lalu berkata, "um…kalo engga salah di jalan Maung Kai blok F 4."

"Hah? F 4? Hehehehahahaha! Aya-aya wae loe.." jawab Masamune sambil menyalakan mobilnya itu dan langsung tancap gas ke rumah Yukimura.

Di jalan, Masamune sembat kebut-kebutan dan juga ngetrek-ngetrekan. Yuki yang ada di belakang udah setengah hidup, eh, sadar. Sasuke yang mau berteriak 'berhanti' pun sudah tidak dapat berkata apa-apa pun. Si preman sekolah itu terus saja ngetrek-ngetrekan sambil berteriak 'YOO-HOO', 'BOO-YEAHG' dan yang lain-lain.

Tidak lama kemudian, sewaktu sampai di rumah Yukimura, tiba-tiba salju turun. Masamune pun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah rival-nya tiu dan keluar dari mobilnya dengan Sasuke dan Yukimira.

Sewaktu mereka masuk ke ruang tamu, Ayah angkat Yukimura, Takeda Shingen, yang seorang bussinesman itu, baru saja mau pergi dinas ke luar kota selama 1 minggu. Melihat putranya satu-satunya, ia kaget dan berkat," Ya, ampun, Yukimura, loe kenapa sih? Kok pulang-pulang jadi sakit?"

Mendengar hal tersebut, Sasuke pun menjelaskan semuanya kepada Bokap Yukimura itu. Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke, Takeda jadi bingung. Ia harus dinas ke luar kota tapi anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu sedang sakit.

Masamune yang bisa membaca situasi itu lalu berkata," Paman Takeda, boleh kami menginap di sini? Um, kalau boleh kami berencana untuk menjaga Yukimura."

Mendengar kata-kata bijaksana masamune, Takeda lalu merasa lega dan berkata," Baiklah! Kalian, Masamune dan Sasuke, betul? Tolong jaga Yukimura, ya. Paman harus pergi sekarang. Kalau ada apa-apa telepon saja Paman. Yuki, cepat sembuh dan jangan nakal ama teman-teman loe. Okei, sampai jumpa. Tolong jaga Yuki."

Takeda lalu berlari keluar rumah dan terlihat ada mobil jemputan di depan. Begitu mobilnya datang, Takeda langsung masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut dan meninggalkan anaknya yang sakit itu dengan rasa agak sedih dan cemas.

"Hadoh….gue terjebak di sini deh…ACHOO ! " kata Yukimura.

"Yang ngomong itu harusnya gue tau! Heh dasar Masamune..." balas Sasuke.

"HAHAHA!!! Let's party at Yukimura's house! Sekalian babysit Yukimura," sahut Masamune dengan berpura-pura senang. Sebenarnya ia agak bersalah dengan kata-katanya tersebut, tetapi ia harus melaksanakan aa yang ia katakan.

Nah…sekarang ketiga cowok ini harus terjebak di rumah (enggak terjebak kok) Yukimura selama 1 minggu. Okay... to be continued...

* * *

BEH.....selesai juga...mata udah engga enak liat monitor lagi nih. Makasih yah udah baca. Ma'ap lagi kalo ada yang salah...kalo ada yang engga mengerti silahkan bertanya kalo mau...nih fanfic masih ada lanjutannya loh, jadi, bersabarlah! Read and Riview, please XD


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya ter-update..! Huaah…saya sempet ga ada ide nih (sekarang pun blum ada), tapi temen-temenku blakangan ini bertingkah laku seperti orang sakit (yah…beberapa memang rada "sakit") … so, enjoy this fanfic :D …

WARNING : A lot of gaje-ness, garing-ness and craziness. Juga, bagi yang ga mau ngeliat Yukimura overdosis, (oops) jangan di baca

Disclaimer: CAPCOM …(Sengoku Basara) … and some of Manchester United's player, Chelsea's, Arsenal's, and the other football club's team's members whom I used in this fanfic... (sengaja ngetik ini biar klo yang asli ngebaca bisa ngerti maksud saya) Direstui ya …

Sore hari di rumah Yukimura, Yukimura yang sakit harus bertigaan bersama dua teman laki-lakinya. Terima kasih kepada Masamune yang telah membuat mereka beriga merasa 1 minggu ke depan akan terasa seperti di neraka.

Masamune dan Sasuke pun membantu Yukimura untuk naik ke kamar Yukimura yang berada di lantai 2. Sewaktu membuka pintu, Yukimura memperingati teman-temannya,"Eh, ingat ya. Kalo udah masuk ke kamar gue jangan teriak lebay atau diem dengan mulut melongo ya?". Emang di dalem ada 'apa'? Batin Masamune dan Sasuke.

Sewaktu memasuki kamar Yukimura, tepat pada saat Yukimura membuka pintu kamarnya, kedua cowok yang diperingati Yukimura mulai bereaksi.

"OH MY GOAT CHEESE..! HOLY SH*T..! APAKAH GUE SEKARANG SEDANG BERADA DI HELL…!"teriak Masamune karena saking kagetnya. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Yukimura dan berteriak seperti tadi untuk kedua kalinya dengan kedua tangannya di kepalanya.

Berbeda dengan Masamune. Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan mulut terbuka setengah alias melongo. Sasuke benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sampai-sampai dia mengucek matanya dua kali.

Melihat kedua temannya melakukan hal yang berbeda dua kali, ia langsung keki dan berkata ,"Tanggung bener. Tiga kali aja sekalian...ACHOO! Uhh ... pusing.".

Beberapa menit kemudian, masamune dan sasuke kembali normal. Masamune duduk di kursi dan sasuke berdiri di sebelah masamune. Kedua orang ini tidak begitu percaya kalau Yukimura, suka ... warna ... me…rah….SAMPAI SEGILA INI !

Lihat saja. Spring bed-nya dilapisi bed cover Manchester United dan jam weker yang ada di meja di sebelah kasur pun juga berlogo Manchester United. Di atas kasur, tepatnya di dinding belakang kasur ada poster Manchester United juga dan di sini ada Wayne Rooney, Valencia, Christianto Ronaldo (lagi pas ada Ronaldo-nya), Edwin Van Der Sar dan bahkan si pemain cadangan, Park Ji-Sung, ikut-ikutan nongol di poster tersebut. Guling dan bantal pun Manchester United. Pokoknya hampir semuanya MU deh.

Oke...cukup dengan sepak bola nya. Beralih ke cerita. Kembali ke lap...top. (ketauan author demen nonton bola)

"Oi, Yuki. Ganti baju dulu deh. Sekalian tidur." Kata Masamune sambil membaca majalah bola yang berada di atas meja belajar Yukimura. Si supporter Chealsea ini membolak balikan halaman majalah itu untuk mencari tahu tentang gosip selingkuhnya si kapten club Chealsea, Fohn Jerry. Masamune tertinggal tentang gosip ini.

Yukimura sempat terdiam ketika Masamune bilang begitu. Sasuke yang melihat Yukimura terdiam begitu mulai berkata,"eh, kok ga ganti baju? Buruan ganti baju gih. Biar loe bisa cepet-cepet istirahat."

Wajah yukimura tiba-tiba menjadi merah karena tersipu malu. Karena demamnya, dia jadi agak sedikt error. Dia merasa ganti baju di depan kedua teman dekatnya ini seperti ... erh ... ya gitu deh, yang ngelepas baju trus ... eh , enggak deh.

Yukimura pun merasa pasrah dan membuka lemari bajunya dan owww... apa yang terjadi sodara-sodara (gaje mode on) ... di pintu lemari bagian dalam dari lemari baju itu ada beberapa poster laki-laki ... pemain bola! Jangan sampe kemana-mana yah. Ada Del Piero, Totti, Lampard, John Terry, Ronaldinho, Park Ji-Sung (YAY!) dan ... paling bikin Sasuke heboh adalah ... ada poster Tom Cruise yang main MI3 ... yang tiba-tiba aja nongol di tengah-tengah para pemain sepak bola. Bah ... biarkan saja. Toh, Tom Cruise tetap keren (saya sih ga gitu demen :p)

Mata Sasuke kembali sakit ketika melihat isi lemari baju Yukimura. Kalau dalam matematika, ratio baju merah dan warna lain adalah 5:2. Bahkan Yukimura mempunyai sepatu phantophel berwarna merah. "Wah, kayaknya gua perlu ke dokter mata habis ini," batin Masamune dan Sasuke. Setelah mengganti bajunya, Yukimura lalu membuka

pintu kamarnya dan berkata," Ke...AcHOO...luar".

"Hah? Kenapa? " tanya Masamune. Dia baru saja menemukan gosip tentang perselingkuhan Fohn Jerry dengan Noh Hime (lho?).

"Ga jelas yah? Gue minta tolong lu berdua buat keluar. Lu orang mau ngeliat gue ganti celena?" tanya Yukimura yang mulai geram.

"Lah? Ganti aja di sini. Kita 'kan sesama laki-laki dan manusia." Sahut Sasuke yang kebingungan.

"Uh...tapi 'kan..." kata Yukimura dengan rada gugup dilanjut dengan bersinnya.

Masamune yang mulai tenganggu padahal dia sedang membaca gosip kapten klub kesayangannya itu berkata,"Hadohh...sini, gue gantiin celananya."

Yukimura yang mulai merasa lebih kesal pun lari keluar kamanya menuju kamar mandi yang berada di seberang kamarnya.

"Wah...kabur deh."kata Masamune sambil kembali membaca majalah bola Yukimura.

"Woi...sadar, bang. Tampang loe tadi udah kayak penculik anak tau. Gue aja ngeri kalo di gituin", batin Sasuke sambil menutup pintu kamar Yukimura. Sambil menunggu Yukimura ganti celana, Masamune membca majalah bola, sedangkan Sasuke membacakomik yang ada di rak dekat meja belajar Yukimura.

5 menit kemudian ...

"Wah...si Yukimura kok lama sih di dalem," tanya Sasuke sambil menutup komik yang dibacanya.

"Ahh...palingan nyetor dulu. Habis itu 'kan demam bisa cepet reda." Jawab Masamune dengan nada rada tidak peduli karena ke-asyik-an membaca majalah bola. (ih ... Masamune geli, ah ...)

10 menit kemudian ...

"Ini sih kelamaan. Masa nyetor ampe 10 menit sih?" kata Sasuke yang mulai merasa khawatir.

"Sasuke, ga usah takut, 'lah. Gue dulu juga pernah kayak begini. Bahkan lebih lama lagi. 15 menit," kata Masamune dengan bangga. (Masamune ... kau menggelikan *plak*)

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, sasuke langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang dimasuki Yukimura.

"Yukimura, woi. Yukimura. Yuki?" panggil Sasuke sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu. Tidak ada jawaban. "Yukimura? Woi. Yukimura. Please, jawab. Yukimura? YUKIMURA?" Sasuke mulai mengetuk pintu dengan lebih kuat sambil meneriaki nama temannya yang sedang sakit itu.

Masamune yang penasaran dan ikutan tidak tenang pun beranak dari kursiny dan berjalan menuju Sasuke. "Oii... Yukimura. Jawab donk. Nyetor ga perlu seserius itu tau." Kata Masamune sambil ikutan menggetuk pintu kamar mandi itu.

"Ma...Masa...Masamune..."panggil Sasuke dengan nada terpatah-patah. Saking paniknya, dan juga dinginnya udara, tubuh Sasuke mulai gemetaran.

"Ke..kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke? Kok loe gemetaran begitu?"tanya Masamune sambil memegang bahu Sasuke untuk menenangkan temannya yang sedang tidak tenang itu.

"G...G...Gue..gue rasa. Y..Yu...Yukimura 'gak sadarkan diri deh di dalam." Sasuke mulai berkata-kata.

"Apa? Maksud loe apa'an sih?"tanya Masamune yang mulai ikutan panik.

"Tadi Yuki...Yukimura k..kan bilang di...dia sakit k..kepala. Pusing. G...gue takut di...dia minum o...obat di dalem kebanyakan...te..terus..."Sasuke tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Masamune pun mulai gemetaran. Di otak mereka berdua adalah : Yukimura, overdosis. Detailnya : Yukimura tergeletak di atas lantai kamar mandi yang dingin, memegangi lehernya karena dia merasa tidak enak. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa seakan-akan terbakar karena pemakaian obat pencegah sakit kepala dengan dosis yang berlebihan. Tubuhnya sudah tidak berdaya lagi. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal, bola matanya melihat ke atas karena ia ingin meraih gagang pintu kamar mandi itu dan meminta bantuan. Tidak lama kemudian tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan cairan putih berbusa keluar dari mulutnya dan air mata pun mulai menggalir dari kedua matanya. Ia merasa tak tertolong dan seakan-akan ia akan mati. Dari belakan tubuh Yukimura, muncul Mitsuhide Akechi yang mengenakan baju serba hitam dan membawa sebuah celurit besar dengan 2 mata pisau. Ia lalu menggelus dagu Yukimura yang berisi cairan putih. Dari sana, Yukimura berkata dengan nada melemas dan hampir tidak bersuara,"...tolong..tolong...Sa..suke...Masa...mune..to..long...gue.."

Keluar dari dunia khayalan yang SUPERDUPER GAJEEEHHH. Dari tadi kepikiran yang enggak-enggak tentang Yukimura, mereka berdua, ya, Masamune dan Sasuke langsung menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi sambil berseru berasama-sama," HUAAA! YUKIMURA! KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA! ADA AKECHI DI DALEM! ENTAR LO DI-YAOI-IN AMA DIA! BURUAN SADAR!BANGUN!"

Yukimura yang ada di dalem kamar mandi, yang memang tidak sadarkan diri (baca : ketiduran sewaktu lagi nyetor.) akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya dan memustuskan untuk keluar.

Masamune dan Sasuke yang mendengar suara flush dari kloset toilet langung merasa lega karena itu tandanya Yukimura masih sadar. Tapi, kalo ada Akechi gimana?

Yukimura yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi pun disambut dengan pelukan hangat di musim dingin ini.

Yukimura yang kebungungan dengan tingkah laku lebay teman-temannya ini berkata" Walah...loe orang kenapa?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Yukimura. Ayo balik ke kamar lo and loe harus istirahat..." kata Masamune yang merasa lega begitu juga Sasuke.

Ok ... Segini dulu yah ... ma'ap kepada readers yang mungkin sudah menunggu-nunggu fanfic ini ... seperti yang udah di bilang di atas, fanfic ini gaje karena sang author yang kurang ide ... read and review, please :D

Ma'ap banget loh ... ini fanfic udah hampir 1 tahun udah enggak di update n pas ter update, GaJe pula *plak* ... m(_)m;;; ... klo ada yang mau request buat next chapter, silahkan lewat comment yah ... maklum, author lagi sibuk karena udah enggak di Indo T_T ...


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, pertama-tama saia mau bilang, MAAKKKAASSIHH BUANYAK buat yang sudah berbaik hati untuk membaca 2 chapter dari fanfic ini. Sorry Sorry Sorry buat yang sudah nunggu lama. Author memang sedang kena wabah art-block, begitu juga authors-block … -_-;;;

Sedikit curcol, saia sudah engga di Indonesia lagi, jadi ma'ap kalo bahasa-nya agak jadoel karna saia sudah engga up-to-date lagi sejak September lalu :p

Ok, kita mulai aja ceritanya … Enjoy, fellas ;)

Disclaimer: CAPCOM dan yg lainnya :3

* * *

Setelah hal-hal gaje bin ajaib sudah terlewatkan, sekarang waktu telah menunjukan jam 8 malam. Angin di luar sangat kencang, meniupi salju-salju di musim dingin. Sekarang di dalam sebuah kamar tidur, terlihat ada 3 orang anak muda yang sedang duduk ber-bengong-ria.

Anak muda berambut cokelat jabrik dengan rambut panjang di bagian bawah dengan lebar kira-kira hanya 10 cm, berbaju lengan panjang merah, sedang duduk di kasur MU-nya, dengan kaki yang diselimuti dengan selimut MU-nya, ditemani dua orang temannya. Kita mengenalnya dengan nama Sanada Yukimura, yang sedang bertampang uke abis.

Yang satu berambut cokelat juga, jabrik pula, dengan rambut yang di-bando ke belakang, mengenakan t-shirt berlengan banjang berwarna hijau, dilapisi seragam sekolahnya, duduk di pinggir kasur merah temannya itu. Dia adalah Sarutobi Sasuke, bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Yang satu lagi berambut hitam pendek lurus dan sedikit berantakan, dengan eye-patch di mata kanan dari point-of-view si cowok, mengenakan t-shirt biru dilapisi jaket sekolah, duduk di kursi dekat meja belajar Yukimura. Cowok dengan tampang pemimpin geng tukang berantem ini adalah Date Masamune, seorang Lady killer yang belum punya pacar. *plak*

Ke-tiga cowok-cowok muda ini benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Entah terlalu malas bergerak karena dinginnya musim dingin, atau memang tidak berpengalaman dalam mengurus orang sakit?

"Ok, kira-kira sekarang kita harus 'ngapain ya?" tanya Masamune kepada kedua teman-temannya ini.

"Um, makan kali ya? Gue laper nih. Udah itu si Yukimura harus makan obat, ya 'gak?" sahut Sasuke sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Padahal kalau lapar 'kan harusnya mengelus-elus perut. Maklum, orang laper otaknya engga jalan.

"Ahh, dari tadi dong. Udah setengah jam kita diem gaje di nih kamar. By the way, makan apa ya? Loe bias masak 'kan, Sasuke" kata Masamune sambil men-stretch bandannya.

"Oi, loe udah berapa lama tinggal satu atap sama gue? Siapa yang sering masak makan malam 'ama sarapan, plus makan siang and snack pas tea time?" protes Sasuke dengan nada bercanda.

Di tengah percakapan, Yukimura hanya bias diam. Yukimura sebenarnya sudah lapar dan ingin makan dan istirahat. Kepalanya sudah mulai sakit_. 'Padahal tadi sudah 'nyetor, tapi kok malah tambah ga enak badan ya?'_ batin Yukimura.

"Laper. Mau makan" kata Yukimura dengan muka uke sok innocent-nya. Ditambah lagi mukanya memerah karena demamnya.

Masamune dan Sasuke melihatnya dan langsung membuang muka.

"Er, Ok. Gimana kalo kita bikin bubur?"tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, bubur? Boleh, lah."sahut Masamune. Padahal Masamune tidak suka bubur.

"Ok, bubur. By the way, ada beras cukup 'ga, Yuki?" tanya Sasuke ke Yukimura.

Yukimura, dengan muka merahnya menjawab, "Ah, udah 'abis. Makan mi instan saja. 'Ga mau makan bubur". Padahal beras masih banyak, stock 3 bulan. Udah tahu Om Takeda kalau makan nasi itu napsu abis ya. Apalagi kalo Yukimura lagi rajin bikin bento buat teman-teman kantor Om Takeda. (?)

Dengan sekuat tenaga dan raga dan juga jiwa, Sasuke menahan darah yang akan mengalir keluar dari hidungnya. Entah sejak kapan, kalau Yukimura sakit jadi se-sok-innocent dan bermuka uke.

"Err, ok. Sasuke, bisa tolong masak 3 mangkok mi ga? Gue mau rasa Kimchi Seafood. Yukimura, mau apa? " tanya Masamune.

"Um, gue mau rasa Miso plus Mayonise. Loe mau apa, Sasuke," tanya Yukimura ke Sasuke.

Sasuke bengong sebentar mendengar rasa mi instan yang Yukimura minta. Memang ada sih rasa Miso plus Mayones, tapi kok Sasuke masi bingung ya? Tu..tunggu dulu, rasa mi itu kan hanya ada di komik.

"Um, gue makan rasa Teriyaki aja. Um, gue mulai masak dulu yah. Pinjam dapurmu, ya, Yuki." kata Sasuke sambil keluar dari kamar Yukimura. Tunggu dulu. Memang Sasuke tahu isi-isi dapur Yukimura? Ah, biarkan saja. Toh, Sasuke 'kan calon maling professional. *plak*

Sekarang, di kamar hanya ada Masamune dan Yukimura saja. Masamune lalu membawa kursi yang didudukinya itu ke dekat kasaur di mana Yukimura duduk. Sepi dan hening, hanya terdengar suara napas manusia.

"Udah enakan, Yuki?" tanya Masamune ke Yukimura, agar ruangan tidak sepi, membuka jalan untuk para hantu-hantu lewat. Mulai lah hal-hal yang gaje.

Akan tetapi Masamune tidak medapatkan respon apa pun. Sewaktu dia melihat Yukimura, Yukimura sedang tertidur pulas.

"Cih, tidur lagi. Padahal gue 'kan mau 'nanya tempat dia taro komik di mana", umpat Masamune. Sekarang dia adalah seorang anak muda yang bakal bengong sampai si Yukimura bangun atau Sasuke masuk ke kamar dengan 3 mangkuk mi instant yang sedapnya bagaikan surga, karena itu adalah makanan satu-satunya yang mereka pikir ada di rumah Yukimura. Padahal banyak bahan makanan di dapur.

5 menit Masamune bengong, dia pun memutuskan untuk 'menggeledah' isi rak buku yang ada di dekat pintu kamar. Padahal daritadi rak buku itu ada di sana dan sempat dilihat Masamune. Sepertinya rasa lapar memperlambat daya pikirnya.

Langsung, Masamune beranjak dari kursi dan jalan ke arah rak buku. Tak disangka, Yukimura, anak yang terlihat biasa saja dan terkadang beg, eh, ceroboh, ternyata mengoleksi banyak macam buku.

"Wah..! Koleksi bukunya banyak banget. Naruto, Bleach, D. Gray-Man, Gintama … bla bla bla bla, Kuroshitsuji, Kung-fu Boy, dll. Shit ..! Banyak sekali!" kata Masamune, kagum dan kaget terhadap koleksi-koleksi buku komik Yukimura. Tidak kalah dengan Kasuga, Matsu, dan Oichi.

"Hmmm … Kalau dia demen yang beginian, apa dia juga seorang Fudanshi, ya? Eh, Fujoshi atau Fudanshi yah? Err …. Bah, tau ah." pikir Masamune. Dia lalu mulai menjelajahi isi-isi rak buku dan oh ..! Apa yang terjadi, sodara-sodara ! Yap ..! Masamune menemukan sebuah buku, ya, buku. Buku yang sudah lama di-incar-incar olehnya. Yaitu … SAILOR MOON dan OTOMEN !

Ma'af kalau para readers yang sedang membaca fanfic sekarang sedang muntah-muntah dan nangis setelah mengetahui bahwa Yuki dan Masamune adalah penggemar Sailor Moon dan Otomen. Jujur, kedua serial itu cukup seru untuk dibaca kok. DAN KENAPA OTOMEN BELUM KELUAR YG JILID KE-11?

Setelah itu Masamune pun ikutan melongo ala Sasuke tadi sambil berpikir untuk membawa Yukimura untuk ke acara cosplay minggu depan.

- 2 jam kemudian -

"Oi..! Masamune! Buka pintu..!" teriak Sasuke dari depan kamar. Masamune yang sedang melongo pun langsung sadar dari dunia halusinasinya itu. 3 detik berlalu baru si preman sekolah beranjak ke pintu dan membuka pintu kamar.

Di sana, terlihat Sasuke yang membawa sebuah talenan dari kayu dengan 3 mangkuk cantik, bonus dari kecap manis, deterjen dan sabun cuci tangan (tau dari mana?) yang isinya mi instan telah saji yang harum.

"Hmm. Kayaknya enak tuh. Buruan masuk " tutur Masamune yang masuk duluan dan Sasuke mengikutinya di belakang.

Sasuke lalu menaruh nampan atau talenan dengan 3 mangkuk mi itu di atas meja belajar Yukimura dan menoleh ke belakang, yaitu ke arah kasur di mana Yukimura sedang tertidur pulas.

"Masanume, si Yuki masih molor ya?" Tanya Sasuke ke Masamune.

10 detik, tidak ada jawaban dari Masamune. Dia masih melongo menatapi rak buku isi buku-buku komik Yukimura. Agaknya Masamune ingin menyolong satu set buku deh.

"Liatin apaan sih?" kata Sasuke sambil ikutan menatapi rak komik Yukimura, dan 5 detik kemudian ikutan melongo. Akan tetapi, pesta melongo mereka berhenti ketika Sasuke menyadari sebuah buku yang berbeda dari yang lain.

"Mas, itu apaan ya? Kok berenda-renda merah 'gitu sih?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke benda gaje itu.

"Iya ya. Kok gaje gitu yah? Gue ambil 'ah" jawab Masamune sambil mengambil benda gaje itu.

Lalu mereka pun mengambil mangkuk mie mereka masing-masing dan duduk di meja kecil di sebelah kasur Yukimura. 2-3 seruput mie terdengar, barulah mereka membuka benda gaje bernda merah itu.

Ternyata itu hanya sebuah ageda Yukimura yang gaje dan telah dihiasi renda-renda merah. Mereka hanya membaca sekilas info saja, sampai Sasuke menyadari ada bagian yang beda sendiri. Yap, itu adalah jurnal mengenai acara cosplay 2 minggu yang lalu!

"Ap … Apa?" kata Masamune tidak percaya akan Yukimura yang polos, demen cosplay? Apa dia suka Ball Jointed Dolls ya?

"Mama mia! Coba baca isinya juga deh" sahut Sasuke.

Yosh! Kita mulai diari, eh, jurnalnya XD … Kesesesesese …

0000000000

_Dear Red Book,_

_ Hei! Ini Aku, Yukimura! Yosh! Yokatta! Aw aw aw ..! Hari ini gue seneng super! Sumpeh, gue ke event bareng Katsuga-chan, Matsu-nee, Oichi-chan, Itsuki-chan, Tsuruhime-chan dan Saika-san. Ga nyangka bakal banyak yang minta foto ama kita..! Oh iya, lupa, gue bareng yang laen cosplay loh! Makanya kita dikerumunnin amapara Fujoshi dan Otaku yang lain! _

**Sasuke**: Apa … Yukimura cosplayer? Kampret, kok gue ga di-ajak?

**Masamune**: Sumpeh. Gue ga percaya *sruput* lanjut..!

_ Gue jadi Grell dari Kuroshitsuji, Oichi jadi Stocking dari Panty and Stocking with Gaterbelt, Matsu-nee jadi Allelujah dari Gundam 00, Itsuki-chan jadi Lizzie dari Kuroshitsuji juga. Cih, dasar anak kecil ikut-ikutan aja. Taapi tetep imut sih. Um, Saika-san jadi Okita Souji dari Hakuouki, Kasuga jadi Aphrodite dari Saint Seiya, yang terakhir, Tsuruhime jadi Goenji dari Inazuma 11..!_

**Masamune**: Yaiks..! Cosplay-nya engga banget. Banyak yang berani cross-dress rupanya. Saika-san jadi Okita?

**Sasuke**: Ka..Kasuga jadi Aphrodite ! Buset. Itu armor muat apa? Badan sekecil itu … astajimmm ..! Lanjut.

_ Tau ga? Tadi di event ya, ada yang cosplay jadi Russia-kun! Kolkolkolkol ! Dan Cosplayer-nya COWOK ! SEKSI ! Bule pula! Sumpah, gue betah di sana terus. Tapi gue harus cabut dengan berat hati gara-gara mau beli doujin. Hiksu, kau keren sekali, Russia-kun XD. _

_ Ngomong-ngomong tentang doujin, gue borong 10 biji doujin! 2 Hetalia, 1 Naruto, Kuroshitsuji, 2 Inazuma 11, 2 Vocaloid, 2 Nabari no Ou dan 1 Kingdom Hearts ! Gila ! Seneng abis ! Udah itu beli pin loh. Gue ketemu si Grell ama Madame Red ! JYAAAHHH! Mau masuk surga rasanya! Udah itu beli gelas mug Hetalia, sarung Laptop muka Kon dari Bleach, tas kecil buat taroh lunch box Durarara, beserta lunch box-nya juga XDDD ..! dan dan dan, wig dan 2 pasang baju buat BJD guee, Hinomaru!_

**Sasuke**: Kalo bisa teriak, gue pengen teriak, tapi lebihnya, Yukimura punya BJD? Hinomaru? Kok ga mau dikenalin ama Dentz-chan punya gue?

**Masamune**: *melirik ke Sasuke* Hmm, belum tentu si Hinomaru ini cowok ato cewek. Masa cowok kenal cowok? Yaoi donk. Mending ama Gale dan Zusume punya gue.

**Sasuke**: Gale 'kan cowok.

**Masamune**: Eh, iya ya? Keseringan gue cross-dress-in sih.

**Sasuke**: Behh, lanjut deh.

_Seharian di sono, gue sempet bosan karena cewek-cewek pada ngeliatin si seiyuu, yang sayangnya engga gue kenal T_T … gue duduk di pojokan baca doujin yang dibeli dan disamperin ama seorang cosplayer COWOK yang jadi France dari APH yang nyamperin gue. France-nya rada aneh, matanya ketutup poni. Gue curiga kalo dia tuh si Kotaro, tapi si Kotaro 'kan gamer, ga mungkin cosplay. Gue pikir mau nanya toilet di mana, tapi ternyata di malah duduk di sebelah gue dan… dan mengelus-elus dagu gue. Dari situ, gue mulai panik. Gue bener-berner ga bisa ngapa-ngapain. Gue tetep diam di tempat. Gue sebernernya pengen teriak, tapi jarinya langsung nyamber bibir gue dan…dan nyumbit bibir gue. Sakit banget! Engga pernah gunting kuku ya? Engga lama, si cosplayer France yang bener-bener France ini ngerangkul gue. Beneran, gue ga nyangka ada yang mau ama Grell /_/ __ (emoticons-nya)._

**Sasuke**: NA …

**Masamune**: JIS ..!

**Sasuke**: Pelecehan nih, bener-bener..! (padahal Sasuke sendiri udah berwajah merah)

**Masamune**: Buruan author sial ..! Cepetan selesain nih FIC ..! Tanpa warning dan tiba-tiba ada Boys Love begini ?

**Ovia**: Bawel! Bi jui lah! Ayo, Sasuke, LANJUTKAN!

**Sasuke**: Yes, my Lady. *Mary Sue mulai … iya gak? Atau engga?*

_ Pala gue dielus-elus selama dirangkul dan gue adalah Grell saat itu. Crack Pairing baru Francis x Grell … APA-APAAN TUH? 10 menit rasanya udah kayak 10 tahun. Temen-temen gue pun ngelirik ke belakang dan mereka malah ketawa-ketiwi gitu sambil moto-moto gue. Fan-service nih. Para fujoshi, fotografer dan cosplayer plus otaku pun ikutan foto, karena ngira ini tuh sengaja. Cuih ..! Ga enak! _

_ Ternyata memang benar, si Francis itu KOTARO! Di suruh ama Kasuga buat jadi France atau PSP dengan casing Hatsune Miku-nya akan di sita semur hidup. Benar-benar melelahkan. Huff … Habis itu kita makan malem di restoran sushi papanya Kotaro … hehehe, gratis loh. Soalnya hari ini dapet 30 kilo gram tuna, udang, salmon dan ikan-ikan yang lainnya, bonus dari si nelayan teladan Motochika. Buset, pantes belakangan ini ga bolos sekolah, ternyata habis panen tuh._

**Sasuke**: Jadi rumor tentang si Motochika si Nelayan Teladan itu beneran ya?

**Masamune**: Ahh, tau. Lanjut.

_ Yosh, pulang malem, papa udah molor di depan pertandingan sepak bola Manchester United dan Munchen Bayern … MU menang lagi XDDD_

_Okkie dokkie, aku mau bobo dulu ah… good nite, sweet diary, lain kali aku akan main-main denganmu lagi XDDD … _

_Love, Yukimura_

0000000000

Masamune dan Sasuke menutup buku itu dengan napas tersenggal-senggal dan tak teratur. Di sisi lain, Yukimura ternyata sudah terbangun, bersiap-siap untuk teriak …

"MASAMUNE ! SASUKE! LU ORANG NGAPAIN NGOBRAK-ABRIK BARANG BERHARGA GUE? BAYARRRRRR!" teriak Yukimura yang mebat edua temannya itu kaget. Eh, tunggu dulu, bayar? Yap, malam itu di sudahi dengan teriakan super kencang Yukimura ..!

* * *

PARA READERS ..! Apakah fic ini gaje? Yap, super gaje ... Cosu di luar negeri ternyata enak juga ... walau waktu itu cuman jadi Erika Karisawa dari DURARARA! , tapi tetep asik . ... Aku kangen guru cosplayerku DDDX ..! Laoshi, I love u when u're Ivan Braginsky ! ...

Buat Chap. 4, silahkan request. Mau Boys Love ga? hehehehe XD Three-some? Mau? hehehe ... Neee, berdoalah untuk Jepang ..! Yosh ! Sangkyuu all XD

Ovia ... with love 3


End file.
